


Rotation in Adversary

by ExtraAgave



Category: Naruto
Genre: Is this considered slice of life??, Uchiha Clan-centric, Warring States Period (Naruto), maybe eventual madatobi but it's going to be so far down the line and might not take precedent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28786038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraAgave/pseuds/ExtraAgave
Summary: A failed mission leads to the realization that maybe there was more that meets the eyes than what rumors say.How Senju Tobirama accidently gets adopted by the Uchiha Clan.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama & Uchiha Clan, Senju Tobirama & Uchiha Kagami, Senju Tobirama & Uchiha Madara
Comments: 52
Kudos: 307





	1. Chapter 1

Himeko tense in fearful awe, one arm blocking the children at her back and the other tightening over a stolen kunai defensively. She had been surrounded on her escape attempt but had been aided by an unexpected character. The scene before her would be forever etched out in her memories with the sharpest of clarity as bestowed upon her by her clan’s birthright. 

When she would look back on it she would describe it as one of the most beautiful dances of death she had ever laid witness to. 

In a flash, the five hunters were decimated with unnatural speed; it belied the lethal amount of force she could see put behind the attacker’s quick movements. Even before the last body had truly fallen, the phantom-like man had already started to turn and face her. With the faintest pulse of chakra and with a slight flick of his wrist, the blood repelled itself from the man's weapon with nary a stain, leaving the blade shining its bluish silver.

The frigid wind funneling from the opening he had blasted in through had his hair whipping fiercely in the confines of his happuri. It meshed with the ever present fur that sat firmly on his shoulders. The flurries of snow swirling in cast an even whiter starkness to his skin, bringing out the haunting crimson eyes and match tattooed marks. 

Her people whispered solemn stories to their children about this man. Akin to an evil spirit, the Red-eyed Senju Tobirama, the demonic beast of Senju would find bad children and make them disappear within the blink of an eye if they did not heed the words of their parents. Right now, he certainly seemed like he stepped out of those very tales, surrounded by the dead bodies that laid haphazardly strewn.

He was looking at them like they were a puzzle he wanted to crack. She noticed with a small amount of vindictiveness that he did not look directly in her eyes. Even the likes of someone like him were still wary of their clan’s eyes. 

"You are very much out of your territory, Uchiha." His voice cutting across the space between them, low and crisp. It was so unlike what she had always assumed for a man like him. She had almost expected, like the stories told that he had a deeper guttural tone to match his animalistic appearance. Then, it would have been preferable in battle, it would have made it easier to see him as less than human. 

“What is it to you, Senju.” She grounded out, mindful of Kagami picking up any more expletives that were threatening to come out of her mouth. She could feel her stupidly inquisitive son perk up on her back, trying to peer through her tangled braid, his fear briefly giving away to hesitant curiosity. Her nephew, Kazumi, meanwhile, seemed determined to burrow himself into the folds of her clothes from the cold. He was always the more sensible one though she wished that he wasn’t pushing against her wound. 

Had she not been hyper focused at Senju's every move, she would have missed the way his eyes briefly widened at the sight of Kagami and Kazumi before his face truly morphed into a fearsome scowl. 

“You cannot stay here.” He said abruptly as he started to sift through the dead bodies. Quick and perfunctory, he stripped the ones that did not have a great deal of blood and tossed the swaths of clothes at her. “Wrap yourself and the children with those, they will freeze otherwise. You need to leave.” 

“Get back,” she hissed, eyes spinning wildly as her adrenaline spiked up once more, pushing the children back behind her as the Senju drew closer. She tamped down the returning despair that was slowly welling up in her and remained determined. She did not get so far to find them only to lose them here. To a Senju, no less. 

While he was no longer radiating killing intent the irritation bleeding off him was palpable. He made an aborted movement before sighing, bringing his hands opened before her almost treating her like she was a dangerous one, “I would like to propose a truce, Uchiha.”

She scoffed at him. One of the most lethal and dangerous nin of the era. Asking for a truce between enemies. She must have taken more hits than she thought to be hallucinating this. 

His brow twitched at her reluctance before he swiftly looked out at the graying skies and then at their ragged state, "This land is not friendly for Senju or Uchiha alike, they will be coming with reinforcement. A snowstorm will be upon us in less than half an hour."

“I can take them.” 

“Uchiha, consider your situation right now. You have two non-combatants who are ill-equipped to survive this escape alone. I can already sense reinforcements coming in east - they are fast approaching.” 

She grit her teeth, unable to refute. Realistically, as the Senju stated, she could possibly get close to the border but it wouldn’t be fast enough. They would apprehend her. A tug at her side pulled her out of her racing thoughts.

“Kaa-san, I’m cold.” Whispered Kagami, small shivers wracking his body as the adrenaline from before wore away, and he started to burrow behind her and with his cousin. 

She swallowed down the bitter bile that threatened to rise from her stomach at the very thought of what she had already decided to do. In silence she grabbed at the pile and hastily started wrapping the two up, both of them barely protesting at her abrupt treatment. They knew it was serious and remained docile. 

As she bundled them up, Tobirama retreated from the group and grabbed a discarded knife. He quickly began to etch a series of circular symbols along the wall brow pinched in concentration. By the time he finished, the three were more or less covered.

“The seal is going to stall them but we must leave now.” He tilted his head in the direction of the opening. “Stay close to me.” 

“This way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I thought it would be cute and that this would be a oneshot. But now it's looking like it wants to grow. :')


	2. Chapter 2

The group had barely made two full clicks before a faint explosion went off from where they had fled. Tobirama let out a low curse as he abruptly paused and stretched out his senses. 

He had not anticipated the seal to activate so soon. Then again, for them to have been able to capture and whisk these Uchiha out this far from meant that they had to be desperate to reacquire what they lost. From the brief scope he had taken of the area they had been held captive in, he had no doubt that it was an attempt for the clan's famed eyes. The equipment that were strewn on the ground from his break-in were telling. 

And while there was a grim satisfaction in knowing that a chunk of the reinforcement had been hindered, it was offset by the few that seemed to have avoided the brunt of it. It was enough of a count that the continued pursuit would be a plausible assumption. Rather, it was a surety. 

He could pinpoint a three-man unit, in particular, that felt much more stronger than the ones that he had eliminated earlier. The way they were casually moving around all but confirmed his suspicions of experienced trackers. They were spreading out and looking for clues. With the rate that they could go at it, the enemy would easily catch up once they found a hint of their trail. 

This could pose a problem. Whereas he was confident in ridding them, had he been just him they were chasing, it was unlikely that the Uchiha could keep going and protect themselves at the same time. 

He commended the pace that the children were able to keep, but they were going to flag soon. He could already see the two huffing in exertion from where they stopped despite the lack of complaints. 

They clung close to the folds of the Uchiha adult whom he suspected was hiding wounds. He had noticed when they had initially taken off, that her chakra kept fluctuating which indicated that she could possibly have an infection brewing but there was no choice in the matter. However, she was starting to look unnaturally pale and favoring her right side. They would be easy pickings if caught and then he would be too distracted to ensure their safety. It would be better to take the pre-emptive strike.

He looked to the distance shadow of the rising peaks. There would be no way for them to reach the mountain pass in time, not that Tobirama had any particular expectations but he had wanted to at least reach the forest that nestled at the base.  
The conditions would have been better than the open plains they had been running through. 

The weather was on their side for now. Already, the grassy land was being blanketed by a new layer of white. The light flurry had already given way to the heavier fall of snow which would aid in covering their footfalls. But if these conditions persisted, finding shelter in the aftermath would be difficult. 

“Can you still fight?” He demanded suddenly as he bit his thumb, a plan started formulating in his mind. The Uchiha looked at him in wariness but at the tightening of her lips, she seemed to have made a choice, “No, I can maybe sustain my Sharingan long enough to snare and create a distraction.” 

He paused, arching a brow in surprise at the frank honesty. He had not expected it. 

She glared back begrudgingly, “A truce is a truce.” 

Accepting it for what it was, he nodded his acknowledgement and adjusted his plan accordingly. 

Flashing through a familiar set of seals, he slammed his palm to the ground. A cloud of smoke erupting before the winter winds swept it away revealing who he had summoned. Behind him Tobirama could hear twin gasps of wonder and a strangled choke but he disregarded it for a moment as he rose up and briefly stroked at her fur. 

“It has been a while, Airi,” He greeted the large wolf, whose height reached up to his stomach. She rumbled with pleasure, knocking at his side with enough to force him to plant himself steady. Least she toppled him over as she was wont to do when displeased. 

“You have been remiss in calling on us,” Airi admonished, as she shook herself in anticipation, her ivory cream coat rippling against the gusts of snow. Her olive green eyes were piercing as she zeroed in on the three behind him in curiosity, “What mess have you fallen into this time, child.”

“I never intentionally try to but I do hope you could help,” responded Tobirama drily, “It will be a worthy hunt. They tried to kidnap kits.” 

Airi’s hackles immediately went up as she snarled, exposing the deadly teeth that lined her maw, “Indeed. They can try.” 

Tobirama shared an equally sharp smile. “Perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted a cute cuddly bonding fic, but here we are now.   
> Am super shocked at the amount of people interested in this, I appreciate you all! <3 :')


	3. Chapter 3

Jutaro should have known the moment their leader accepted the commission from the Miyoko Clan, that there would be something off about the mission. Amongst the scattered clans of the Land of Earth, the Miyoko were the most notoriously known for their fascination with developing modifications, specifically those of human nature. 

The bounty had been tantalizing and his leader would not have it any other way. It would be a chance to richly line their pockets. Thus, his team had set off to carry out the deed and what a farce it had been for them to sneak in so easily. The carelessness of the clan had allowed them to make off with not one, but two young Uchiha who had been wandering near a riverbend outside of the compound. 

Yet, how did it go so wrong. 

Jutaro studied what was left of the rubble, crouching down as he inspected the markings. He was unable to shake off the feeling of foreboding welling up within him. Were the Uchiha always proficient in seals? 

He had never seen something this intricate before. The closest that he would even hazard to guess would be akin to the rumored seal masters of the Uzumaki Clan from the Whirlpool country. 

However, those sealers would have no reason ever venturing out into these lands as they were known to be a somewhat reclusive group. He had also heard that the Uzumaki were not particularly fond of the Uchiha having been in alliance with the Senju, who were notoriously known to be enemies of the Uchiha. 

The scout that had intercepted his team had reported that there had been an Uchiha that had given chase for the two that they had already captured. Jutaro had thought nothing of it at the time; he considered it their stroke of luck, an extra boon that will yield an additional bounty. If they were able to get this one alive too that would total out three pairs. 

His team immediately diverted their patrolling route to return. 

Having already been on the rushing ride of success in capturing the two younger ones, there was an eagerness for another round. They had the advantage in numbers and the group that he had left at the base would not have an issue with incapacitating one person. 

That overconfidence was quick to desert into angry disbelief. 

The state of the site was a far cry from what the group had expected upon arrival. All the men that he had left were dead and their captives gone, having made their escape. It only spiraled from there. 

Before he could fully process and inspect bodies, the remnants of the seal that Jutaro was now inspecting had activated and set off an explosion that collapsed the entirety of the building. It had nearly wiped out the rest of his group. 

“Jutaro, I found a trail,” reported Muta, his main tracker and second in-command, “How do you want to proceed?” 

They could not afford to let these slip through their hands when they were so close to completion. He eyed the remaining men, before jerking his head for Muta to lead. “Retrieve our cargo. Forget keeping them alive, we will just take their eyes.”

The Uchiha may have been lucky with whatever was pulled before but out in this terrain, it will be quick work to apprehend the three even in the snow. Already they could make out the shadowed silhouettes of the figures rushing in the distance.

Upon seeing them, he could not help but briefly wonder how she was able to bring such devastation when she was so poorly equipped. Were their prowess really that great. No. It didn’t matter.

It seemed like the adult was on her last legs, having to be supported by the two younger at her sides. A signal from Jutaro and the group split, creating a three pronged formation to herd and capture. They used the cover of the storm to hide their presence and closed in on the three. 

Like clockwork they dove to strike only to be met with a ball of raging fire the Uchiha. In that instance, the entire radius flared as crackling flames ate through the snow and liquified the entire radius. They were forced to break to the sides to avoid the brunt of the attack. 

The fire created a fog of steam as it clashed against the snow, hiding the three. Jutaro cursed, rushing forward with a command, “Don’t lose-!” 

He choked, reaching for his throat only to feel a rushing blood flowing from an open wound pouring from his neck. He didn’t sense anyone behind him.

From a distance he could hear Muta let out a pained yell before he was silenced by a deep snarl and a definitive snap of bones. One by one, all of his men dropped like flies. It was so terribly one-sided.

Jutaro’s vision blurred black as he collapsed to the ground. Just how did it go so wrong. 

Tobirama let out a small sigh as the last of the pursuers dropped down, looking over to Airi. She was shaking herself to rid the blood that clung to her muzzle.

“Easy pickings,” she rumbled, as she loped towards him, a pleased gleam in her eyes at the blood shed, “But nonetheless, satisfying.”

He gave a small huff of amusement, taking the moment to share her pleasure of a completed hunt. The plan had gone surprisingly well, all things considered. While he had initially considered utilizing the Sharingan, but he immediately discarded it as he realized how close the hunters would get before the Uchiha could properly made contact. And with the snow picking up, it would increase the risk too much for him to deem it viable. Instead, he had gone with the fire techniques that her clan was also known for. 

He had not expected the amount of fire that the Uchiha had managed to create considering her condition. Rather than a distraction, it was more of a frontal assault. He was not unappreciative of it; in fact, the shock of it allowed for him and Airi to slip through all the more smoothly. 

Turning his sights onto the three huddled further down, he could see how exhausted she was. The Uchiha had risked a lot in doing what she had done, but in doing so, they were able to maximize their efforts at a low cost. It was admirable of her. 

He would honor that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted wholesome times but it going to have to wait, cause the brain chucked this out instead. Next chapter for sure! :') 
> 
> It will be fluff, darn it all >:(


	4. Chapter 4

They had been lucky to reach the alcove as soon as they had. 

By then, the full brunt of the storm had been coming down in heavy clumps. He had doubts that any of them, especially the younger ones, would have been able to see with their limited vision being further narrowed down to mere steps before them. The winds had also started to pick up, whipping around them fiercely and making it impossible to hear without strain. 

However, aside from the storm, the more pressing reason for the urgency was the Uchiha he was carrying. 

He had been fleecing the bodies for more supplies and information when there were twin cries of panic. The shock of their sole source of familiar support passing out was too much. Whether it was from the accumulated pain of her wounds or the chakra usage, the Uchiha had overexerted herself.

It was an instantaneous chain as one after the other, the children had given into their strained emotions. Sobs of panic broke out as they dropped down next to the woman, unsure of what to do but stay close. 

Tobirama was over in an instant, startling them as he gently but hurriedly nudged the two to over to Airi’s side. They reluctantly clung to the wolf summon’s flank as she nuzzled at their faces.

“Save your tears, little ones,” she rumbled firmly, curving herself closer as tacitial reassurance, “You have been so brave. All will be well.” 

Trusting Airi to mind the two and distract them, Tobirama turned the unconscious Uchiha over hand glowing a pale green. 

A quick pulse of a scan found that the depletion of her chakra was the main cause of the collapse though the infection from the bleeding gash would not bode well either. It was quite the double-edged luck for her that it was as cold as it was. 

The rate of infection would unlikely progress too much but her body was at risk of going into shock if she was not attended to soon. 

While confident that he could perform the procedure, he needed to get her somewhere clear of the snow to clean and then heal the wound. Even after, she would have to be kept in a warm space to allow her body to truly start recovering. 

He sighed before gathering the unconscious woman up in his arms and standing. The two children had calmed down significantly from Airi’s coaxing words but were still watching him anxiously as he drew close. 

“Will kaa-san really be okay?” The more curly haired one blurted out, unable to hold himself still nor stay quiet any longer. He nearly crashed into Tobirama in his haste to get closer. “Why won’t kaa-san wake up?” 

“She is not in great condition because of an infection but I can help her,” Tobirama answered truthfully, never one to hide details or be dishonest, even if those listening were kids, “However, we need to move quickly.”

This time, it was the other child that spoke as he still stood close to Airi, his voice much softer in timbre but matter of fact. “But we can’t move as fast as you. You’re too tall.” 

He could not help the huff of amusement. 

Practical child.

He glanced at Airi, who seemed to have already understood what his intentions were, had easily acquiesced. 

With her help, the distance covered had been much faster even with the two passengers clinging tightly on her back. The wonder of being on the summon had dulled the previous distress of the children. 

Tobirama would be owing her quite the boon once they were settled in safer straits. 

They were able to clear the plains and get through the forest, straight to a previous shelter that he had used earlier in the week for his own mission. He had not anticipated coming back to this site but it was a small relief to see that it hadn’t been touched by any wildlife or humans. 

The seals that he had left were still strong. He would feed more chakra into them later. 

While it had been spacious when he had been alone, it was a tight squeeze with the additional heads. Though at this point, he could not be selective in their choices. 

The material that he had left behind was enough to start a small fire, which he had done immediately after laying down the Uchiha. He passed over rations of smoked jerky that he had lifted beforehand with a quick warning to eat slowly. He had no doubt that they were ravenous. 

Once they were occupied, he had completely focused on healing. 

It was known across the nation that Hashirama was leagues ahead of many with his natural chakra inclination to urge speedier healing. However, Tobirama was also quite decent at it as well. He only required more concentration as he directed and balanced his chakra against the unconscious Uchiha. 

Without the snow impeding his sight, it was quite straightforward though mentally consuming in its demand for meticulousness. 

When he was sure that she was stable enough for him to stop, quite some time had passed. He had expected more fussing from the children but when he looked over, he could not help the small sliver of a smile.

The two exhausted children had nestled against Airi, who curled around them like a warm blanket. They were so tucked away against her fur that he could only see the tufts of their heads. 

He would have to refrain from teasing the wolf, especially with the silent half snarl she had directed at him in warning when she realized he was watching. She had grown quite attached. Not that he could blame her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve gotten way too invested in wanting to see the cuddling happen and super rushed this. Will flesh out more next chapter. Impatience was too strong this time.   
> but...finally, my one moment of filler fluff :’)


End file.
